The safety lock of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on an archery bow trigger mechanism of the type disclosed in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,524 dated Jul. 22, 1997, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The trigger mechanism disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is provided with a safety catch comprising a bolt threadably mounted in the trigger housing and adapted to engage the trip lever of the trigger mechanism. While the bolt provided an adequate safety lock, it was somewhat cumbersome to manipulate the bolt to the release position while holding the bow string and associated trigger in the cocked position.
After considerable research and experimentation, the safety lock of the present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantages experienced with the aforementioned bolt-type safety lock so that the archer can easily move the safety lock to the released position while holding the bowstring at a full drawn position.
The archery bow trigger safety lock of the present invention comprises, essentially, an arm pivotally connected to the housing of a trigger mechanism of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,524, wherein the arm is positioned adjacent the upper end portion of the trip lever and adapted to be selectively pivoted to a position overlying the trip lever to thereby lock the trigger, and to a position away from the lever to release the trigger. By the construction and arrangement, the pivotally mounted arm can easily be pivoted in either direction by the archer""s thumb to move the safety lock to the released position while the bowstring is being held at a full drawn position.